The White Sawsbuck
by Toutebelle
Summary: Based on Madame d'Aulnoy's fairy tale The White Doe. Princess Rosa was cursed to not see light until her fifteenth year. But when Rosa is traveling to meet her fiance Prince Nate, Yancy, a treacherous lady-in-waiting exposes her to light and she is turned into a white Sawsbuck. Nate does not realize that this is his beloved and pursues her! Will Nate find out the truth?
1. The Crawdaunt

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own Nate, Rosa, or most of the other characters in this story. They are property of Nintendo._

_This story is rated K+ for violence._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The Hind in the Wood (also known as The White Doe) is a fairy tale by French writer Marie-Catherine d'Aulnoy (1650-1705), better known as Madame d'Aulnoy. She is my favorite fairy tale writer and actually created the term for the genre. Her fairy tales differ from modern ones in many ways - they are very long, fancy, and generally not suitable for kids. This will probably be the first of several retellings of Madame d'Aulnoy's stories that I'll do on here. I hope you like it!_

* * *

**STARRING:**

Rosa - Princess Desiree

Nate - Prince Warrior

Rosa's parents - King and Queen

Crawdaunt (female) - Fairy of the Spring

Yancy - Long-Thorn

Bianca - Gilliflower

Skyla - Tulip the good fairy

Hilbert - Ambassador Becafigue

Iris - Black Princess

Nate's parents - Prince's parents

* * *

**PART I**

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there was a king and a queen. The king was very powerful, and had people from all over the globe coming to his kingdom to visit, for there were springs in the woods, surrounded by marble and porphyry, that were among the finest in the world. However, the couple had no children, and the queen was very desperate to have a child since she and her husband wanted an heir.

One day, the queen sat by a spring, combing her long brown hair. She came here because she frequently complained about not having children, and a few members of the court grew tired of it. Here, the queen could angst about her lack of children in peace.

"How sad I am to not have a child!" said the queen. "Many of the poorest women have many children, but alas! I do not have a single child. For five years I have prayed for a child, and nothing has happened. Shall I not enjoy the wonders of being a mother?"

Then, suddenly, the spring started bubbling furiously. The queen was perplexed by this, for she wondered what could be in it. Eventually, a Crawdaunt emerged from the spring. This Crawdaunt was unusual - not only was she Shiny, but she was twice the size of a normal Crawdaunt.

"My lady," she said, "your wish for a child will be granted. Not far from here is a magical palace built by fairies, but it is difficult to find. I shall take you there - if you are willing to trust a Crawdaunt."

"I am," said the queen. "Do take me there."

The Crawdaunt got out of the water and revealed herself to be an old woman clad in white and red. She took the queen down a path she had never gone down before. This path was normally sealed by briers and thorns, but when the queen appeared, the briers brought forth roses, and the jasmine and orange trees created an archway. The old woman led the queen to a palace covered with diamonds and other jewels, which gave the queen such awe when she saw it.

"Is this all real, madam?" asked the queen.

"Yes it is, my lady," said the old woman. "I shall guide you inside." The old woman led the queen inside the palace, where six fairies waited. These fairies presented the queen with flowers to form a bouquet - a rose, a tulip, an anemone, a columbine, a pomegranate, and a pink. The queen was taken in by the beauty of the flowers.

"Madam," said the fairies, "we shall grant your wish. You will give birth to a beautiful daughter. Do not fail to summon us when she is born, for we will give her great gifts. To bring us to you, you must name each flower in the bouquet aloud, thinking of us all the while."

The queen agreed to this, and was so overjoyed she embraced the fairies. They took her into the garden, where there were apricots bigger than a man's head and huge cherries. The queen spent hours there, talking about her future daughter, and she stayed till evening, when she had to depart, for the court was looking for her.

Eventually, the queen gave birth to a girl, who she named Rosa. The queen took the bouquet and named all of the flowers. Surely enough, the fairies came. They entered the queen's chamber, accompanied by dwarfs bringing presents. The king and queen showed the infant Rosa in her layette, which was finely decorated with lace. When Rosa cried, the fairies rocked her and put her to sleep.

The fairies dressed Rosa, and gave her over a hundred kisses. They also gave her gifts: the first fairy gave her virtue, the second intelligence, the third beauty, the fourth good fortune, the fifth good health and a long life, and the sixth success.

But this delight was soon interrupted. The sight of a huge Crawdaunt, so big that it could barely fit through the doorway, surprised the king and queen. This was the Fairy of the Spring, who had shown the queen the palace and the other fairies.

"My queen," said the fairy, "you have forgotten me. I was the one that you had shown you the palace in the first place."

"I'm really sorry," said the queen. "I thought I had named your flower along with the other ones. Do forgive me - I did not mean to offend you."

"Please, my lady," said the king. "Have mercy on our daughter."

Even the fairies agreed with the king and queen, for they did not want to see their sister angry and feared that she would curse the princess. They convinced her to go easy on Rosa, and the Fairy of the Spring was placated by this - somewhat.

"I am flattered," said the Fairy of the Spring, "so I will not bring on all the harm I have intended. But I warn you - for her first fifteen years, Rosa is not allowed to see sunlight, lest something unfortunate happen to her." This left the king and queen in tears and the fairies shocked. The Fairy of the Spring departed, walking backwards, since she would not lay aside her Crawdaunt disguise.

"Oh, dear!" cried the queen. "What are we going to do?" The fairies debated this, and then they decided that a palace without doors or windows would be built underground, with a subterranean passage. Here Rosa would stay until she was fifteen.

"We agree to this," said the king, "for the sake of our daughter."


	2. The Painting

**PART II**

Rosa grew into a lovely young woman. She dwelt in a windowless house of decorated white marble. Here she would dwell for her first fiteen years. She was taught much by the fairies, who taught her all the great heroes of history. Tutors came to teach her, and they were surprised at her great knowledge, for the fairies' gifts did not include ignorance and stupidity.

There were countless wax candles in the building, which helped bring light so that Rosa did not miss the sun. And of course the king and queen came to visit her every day. The fairies visited Rosa too, and gave her gifts such as fine gowns. The tulip fairy, Skyla, loved her the best, and she made sure that Rosa never left the building before her fifteenth year.

At last Rosa had reached her fifteenth birthday. The queen had been warned by Skyla to be vigilant. She had Rosa's portrait painted, and it was sent to many princes all around the world. One of them, Prince Nate, was awe-struck by the portrait. He was enamored by Rosa's beautiful face, her long brown hair, and her shiny blue eyes.

Prince Nate acquired the picture and kept it in his closet. He would talk to it every day. He was only fifteen, but he was already lovestruck. His parents were concerned about him, since they had already set him up with another girl. Nate's father had complained that his son was spending days in the palace looking at the painting and doing nothing else. Nate had fought in three battles already, but now he could think of nothing else but a painting of a girl he never even met.

"You're so lovely," he giggled while looking at the picture. "I cannot wait to meet you in person, so we can marry and live together. The way you smile and the way your hair sits on your shoulders...I can't get enough of it! I'm looking forward to seeing you. And now...give me a kiss!" Nate went to kiss the painting. Then his father walked in on him .

"Nathan, my dear!" said Nate's father. "What are you doing kissing a painting?"

Nate looked at his father.

"Sorry, Daddy," said Nate. "I was just talking to my new love!"

"Your new love?" asked Nate's father. "What about Princess Iris? She's much wealthier than Princess Rosa. She controls great mines in Ethiopia."

"Iris is definitely beautiful," said Nate, "and she is rich, and I do like her, but there's something about Rosa that Iris doesn't have. It must be the charms that I see in her. I just can't bear to part with this painting. I mean, I've never seen a girl so beautiful." Nate threw himself at his father's feet and cried. "Oh, Daddy! I want to marry her! I just have to! Please!"

"Nate, dear," said Nate's father, "the entire court is laughing at you because of that painting. This isn't the first time I've caught you kissing it! I thought I had raised a wise, resourceful son, not one who has nothing better to do than kiss a painting."

"Please," said Nate, "take a look at her."

Nate's father went to look at the painting. There was still some saliva left over from Nate's gratuitous kiss, and yet it did not detract from the painting's beauty. He was flabbergasted by Rosa's beauty and could see why he felt that way.

"I must admit," said Nate's father, "I am impressed. I will send my ambassadors to cut off your engagement to Princess Iris. But I do hope she is not too offended. Iris takes things like this to heart - just be aware of that. Breaking promises is something you must think about deeply."

"I know," said Nate. Then he hugged his father. "Thank you, Daddy!" He gave his father a kiss on the hand.

"This is the first time in over two weeks that he's kissed something other than that painting," said Nate's father.

At once Nate's father sent messengers to both Iris and Rosa. Nate's father employed his young ambassador Hilbert - who Nate loved dearly - to accompany him, as well as a huge band of pages in carriages of gold and diamonds. They set off at once, for Nate's love for Rosa increased daily, and he feared that he would lose her to another prince. Nate took a portrait of himself - the most charming one he could procure - and some money to bribe anyone who tried to take Rosa.

"Nate!" said Hilbert. "That is incredibly rude and disrespectful! Be chivalrous and don't bribe anyone."

"Sorry," said Nate.

"I can't wait for this to be over," said Hilbert. "Your love is getting out of hand."

Rosa's parents were delighted about hearing about Nate and his achievements, and at once agreed to the marriage. The palace was prepared to receive Hilbert, and the court was told to appear in its greatest magnificence.

Hilbert arrived at the palace, dressed in the finest hat and tunic. The king and queen had been warned not to let Rosa out of the palace because it was not safe for her to go out yet. So when it came for Hilbert to be received at the court, they told him Rosa's strange story. He found it hard to believe, but he believed it.

"And now," said Hilbert, "I will show you Prince Nate's portrait. It was created by such an artist that I feel like I see his likeness in person." Hilbert showed the portrait to the king and queen, who immediately took a liking to it.

"Splendid!" said the queen. "Most splendid! We shall show it to our daughter right away!"

Hilbert gave the portrait to the king and queen, who took it to Rosa. When Rosa looked at the portrait, she fell in love with it.

"Oh, what a handsome young man!" she said. "This is such a lovely painting. I would love to marry him." The queen hugged her daughter, but also cried since she was going to lose her very soon. The marriage would be in three months, and there would be preparations for it. In the meantime, Rosa fell in love with the portrait much the same way Nate did with Rosa's portrait. She took every chance she could to see it, even though the rest of the court tried to hide it. Rosa was excited in her anticipation for her marriage. Her ladies-in-waiting, Bianca and Yancy, knew about it quite well. Bianca sympathized with Rosa, but Yancy was jealous of her. Yancy's mother had once been Rosa's governess, but had now ceased to care for Rosa's well-being because of the jealousy of her daughter.

But Nate didn't take it as well. He grew so impatient that he fell sick and his doctors and physicians could not cure him. This upset his parents, for they loved their son so dearly. They had never seen their son so sick - though of course, they knew he was lovesick, and it was all because of that portrait. His behavior got worse - he started writing letters to the portrait, stroking its painted-on hair, and of course, kissing it multiple times a day. Hilbert made sure to keep Nate's parents in check so they did not stress out too much over their lovesick son. Nate's father was already starting to grow old, and was falling ill himself, so he had to be taken on a litter - too slow for Nate's impatience. Still, he wanted to help Nate get over his lovesickness. But how? And what about Iris? How is she going to take this whole thing?


	3. The Impostor

_**A/N: **Here's the third part - where the Black Princess (played by Iris) gets aid to place a curse on the other princess._

_When I read the story, I actually sympathized more with the Black Princess than the prince. I do think she took it too far, but she had the right to be angry about being dumped. I'm sure plenty of people can relate. (But I did love the prince's reaction to the evil lady-in-waiting's horrible attempt at passing herself off as the princess.)_

_The poem in the middle is taken from the actual story of The White Doe._

* * *

**PART III**

Soon after, the other ambassador reached Iris, the princess of Ethiopia, and told her about the news that Prince Nate had called off their engagement. She did not take it that well, to say the least.

"WHAT?" she yelled. "I am a powerful and beautiful ruler. My great treasuries have more gold than all the mines of Peru. My kingdom is also large and powerful. What could Prince Nate see in that other girl that he doesn't see in me?"

Princess Iris was beautiful, and dressed in the finest gowns and jewels. But she was also vindictive, and she felt slighted at being left for someone else.

"Madame," said the ambassador, "I blame my master's conduct, for if heaven had put me on the throne, I know with whom I should hope to share it."

"That speech will save your life," said Princess Iris. "I would have began my revenge with you, but since it's not your fault, I shall spare you. I cannot love a dishonorable young man such as Prince Nate, and I am glad to be released from my promise. You are free to go now."

The ambassador was allowed to leave without any problems, but Princess Iris was too deeply offended by Prince Nate's rejection of her that she could not forgive him. She set out at once, on an ivory chariot drawn by six Dodrio, and hurried to the palace of the Fairy of the Spring, her godmother.

"My lady," said Princess Iris to the fairy, who was in her Crawdaunt disguise, "Prince Nate has rejected me for Princess Rosa."

"That is vile," said the Fairy of the Spring. "I will help you and make it work in your favor. Rosa is always doing something to annoy me." This had rekindled her anger, for she had not seen Princess Rosa since her birth, and her anger had almost been extinguished. But now she was mad again.

Princess Iris thanked the Fairy of the Spring, and made her gifts of flowers and fruit. Then she went back to her own palace.

In the meantime, Prince Nate and Princess Rosa had fallen so head over heels in each other that they literally could not live without each other. Hilbert had begged the king and queen to allow the wedding to take place soon. The king and queen agreed to it. Rosa was fifteen now, and she was able to marry, though they were uncertain if she was going to be exposed to the sun.

Rosa was sent out at night to her coach. It was green velvet, with golden plaques on the outside, and the inside had a silver brocade and embroidered with pink lace. The coach had no windows. As Rosa went towards the coach, the court musicians sang.

_Fluttering about her, the Graces were seen,_  
_Joy and gay laughter and pleasure Serene,_  
_Cupid adoring her played round her feet,_  
_Eager to follow her presence so sweet,_  
_Calm and majestic her dignified grace,_  
_Heavenly tenderness shone from her face,_  
_Swayed were all hearts by her attributes rare,_  
_Perfect in truth was this pure maiden fair_  
_Many her Virtues not spoken of here,_  
_Equal in charms, she was Adelaide's peer_  
_When here once she came with Hymen as guide_  
_Bearer of peace to the whole country side._

Rosa went into her coach. The queen talked to Bianca, Yancy, and Yancy's mother.

"I confide you this precious trust," she said to the ladies-in-waiting, "guard Rosa carefully and make sure she does not see any daylight. I hope you can do this for me - it is a big responsibility."

"We will do this," said Yancy's mother. "We will obey."

The king and queen thanked the ladies-in-waiting, and the coach departed and rode off. Every evening, Rosa would be let out, but later she would have to go back inside. One morning, Yancy's mother decided to execute her plan. She gave Yancy a knife, and Yancy cut open the coach while it was midday, when the sun was at its greatest heat. Rosa was exposed to the sun, and she jumped out of the coach and was transformed into a white Sawsbuck. Rosa was so shocked that she ran into the woods.

Suddenly, the sky clouded up and thundered. Bianca looked angrily at Yancy and her mother.

"Look what you two have done!" she yelled. "Rosa is now a Sawsbuck and she's run off without you. Prince Nate can't marry a Sawsbuck! I have to go find Rosa and make sure she's all right. And as for you two ladies..."

"We're off to meet the prince," said Yancy.

"And we know exactly how," said Yancy's mother.

Bianca ran into the woods. Yancy and her mother saw Rosa's green gown - green was Rosa's favorite color. Yancy changed out of her dress and put on Rosa's gown. She also took Rosa's white cloak and wore it. Yancy's mother also took Rosa's crown - filled with diamonds and pearls of great value - and put it on Yancy's head.

"I will make you look just like Princess Rosa," said Yancy's mother.

Yancy's mother gave her daughter a major makeover, and the two of them went to town, where they came to Prince Nate's palace. Nate and his parents were sitting in golden litters with green feathers. Yancy and her mother asked locals who were these people.

"That is the king and queen," said a local horseman "and their son."

"Go tell them that I am Princess Rosa," said Yancy.

The horseman brought Yancy and her mother closer to the royal family. The horseman told Nate's parents who these two women were. Nate's father saw them both and was flabbergasted. He looked right at the two women.

"Oh my!" said Nate's father. "It's Princess Rosa, approaching on foot and in broad daylight!"

Yancy and her mother explained the story to Nate's father, who agreed to bring them to his son, who was really impatient to see his bride.

Prince Nate was sitting in his litter. He was clad in a green tunic with silver embroidery, light blue tights. a dark green cape, and a large green hat with light green ostrich plumes. He was looking kind of bored - and anxious to see his bride.

One of Nate's attendants told him about his bride. He had a sudden burst of energy.

"Come now, confess," said Nate. "Is she not the most beautiful, perfect princess in the world? I must see her."

Nate's father had gotten out of his litter, and he escorted Yancy and her mother to Nate's litter. The servants opened the curtains of Nate's litter and told him to turn around and look at his bride-to-be. Nate took a look at his intended bride.

But no sooner had Nate laid eyes on Yancy that he saw that she was not Princess Rosa. Yancy did not look like Rosa - she didn't even look like herself. Her mother's makeover had made her ugly. Her gown was too short, she was frightfully thin, she had a nose like the beak of a Chatot, and it was bright red, and her teeth were black and uneven.

Nate looked at Yancy and screamed.

"What perfidy!" he cried. "You're not Rosa! You're...an IMPOSTOR!"

"Oh, no," said Yancy. "I am Princess Rosa."

Nate turned to his father. "Father, this is not the girl I wanted to marry. I have been deceived!"

But the arrogance of Yancy's mother knew no bounds, and she responded.

"What sort of a country is this?" she said. "Do you not know how to treat a lady of rank? You, foolish king, should know..."

"I was promised a beautiful princess," cried Nate, "and I was sent this hideous skeleton! I am no longer surprised that this treasure should have been shut up for fifteen years."

"What outrageous behavior!" snapped Yancy. "How foolish I was to trust such people! See how wrong it is to let a painter flatter you a little! But does it not happen every day? If princes refused their brides for that reason, not many of them would marry." She let out a haughty laugh.

Nate was furious, but in his anger he burst into tears. Nate's father was also furious, but he kept his cool and got back into his litter. He then whispered to one of his attendants.

"Arrest these women," he said.

The attendants took Yancy and her mother away. Nate and his father left.


	4. The Sawsbuck

_**A/N:** I am finally back to this after a month of no resuming._

* * *

**PART IV**

Prince Nate was so overcome by grief that he could not take being in the court anymore. His imaginings of being with Princess Rosa had all been castles in the air, and that was preferable to marriage with that hideous creature who he thought to be Rosa. But the object of his passion was a portrait, and he had to find the real Rosa soon. So when he recovered from his sickness, he set out from his palace, with no one accompanying him but Hilbert. He left a letter to his parents, saying he would return eventually.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hilbert. "You were pretty upset when you saw Rosa."

"But that must have been an impostor," said Nate. "I know it. I will not let them set that ugly faker free."

The two journeyed for three days, and found themselves in a big forest. Hilbert decided to find shelter for the two of them.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," said Hilbert, "but I will find shelter for us, since you seem to be getting quite tired."

Nate's head was held by his hand, and then he fell to the ground. Hilbert thought that he would look for food as well, since Nate was very weak.

And now we must speak of the matchless princess. Rosa was standing by a brook, weeping like a doe.

"What do I see?" she asked herself. "I have undergone the strangest change that the fairies' power could have devised. How long will this change last? How will I stay out of reach of Luxray and Ursaring? Will I be able to live on grass?" Rosa asked herself a thousand such questions. She was only consoled by the fact that she was as beautiful as a Sawsbuck as she was as a princess.

Since she was hungry, she began to eat grass, and found the taste quite appealing. At night she lay down on the moss, and the cries of wild Pokemon filled the woods, so she spent the night in terror. She was happy that at dawn that she was still alive.

Skyla, the tulip fairy, had led Bianca to where Rosa was. Bianca lay down to rest when she wondered which direction to go, when Rosa saw her, jumped a wide brook, and caressed Bianca. Bianca was surprised, since Sawsbuck were normally not this friendly. But then seeing the tears falling from Rosa's eyes, she knew her to be Rosa.

"At last I have found you!" said Bianca, kissing her feet. "I promise not to abandon you."

They remained together for the whole day. Rosa led Bianca to where some wild fruit were growing. But as the hours went by, Bianca wondered to find a place to sleep.

"Are you not afraid to spend the night here?" asked Bianca. "Surely you do not want to get eaten." Rosa wept.

Then, to their astonishment, Skyla appeared. Rosa licked her hands and caressed her.

"Please, Skyla," said Bianca, "restore Rosa to her human form!"

"That is not in my power," said Skyla, "for the Fairy of the Spring's power is too great. But I can lessen the time she can spend as a Sawsbuck. At night, she will regain her human form, but once dawn comes she must be a Sawsbuck again, and must live like the rest of the species."

Rosa leaped for joy.

"And as for shelter," said Skyla, "there is a hut down the road. You will be able to take shelter there."

"Thanks, Skyla," said Bianca. Skyla vanished, and Bianca and Rosa went down the road, where they found an old woman weaving a wicker basket.

"Excuse me," said Bianca, "but can my Sawsbuck friend and I have some shelter? I want a small room."

"Yes," said the old woman. "I will gladly give you retreat. Come in, you and your Sawsbuck." She led them into a pretty room paneled with cherry wood, and there were two small white beds for Bianca and Rosa to sleep in. And at night, Rosa became human again, and kissed Bianca. The old woman gave them fruit to eat, which they ate gladly. And in the morning Rosa became a Sawsbuck agian.

Now, Hilbert had gone to look for shelter, and he came across the old woman's hut. He asked her for a room, and he and Prince Nate were given one. That night, Hilbert talked to Prince Nate while they were in their room.

"I hope I get to see Rosa again," said Nate, "for that is all I can think of."

"I'm sure you will," said Hilbert. "In the meantime, try to get some sleep."

Nate went to sleep. The next morning, he set out alone, walking around the woods. When he reached a mossy spot, he looked to the bushes, out of which darted a white Sawsbuck. He became enamored with it, since he thought it would make a good pet. He didn't know it was Rosa.

"I must get it," said Nate, with his eyes looking strange.

Rosa looked at Nate, panicked, and fled. She ran through the woods, fleeing from the arrows that Nate occasionally hurled at her. Skyla protected Rosa so that the arrows would not hurt her. Rosa did not know that she would need so much exercise, but she hoped that Nate would get tired. Eventually, Nate got too tired to follow her.

Rosa went back to the hut and immediately threw herself on her bed. At night she regained her human form.

"I can't believe it," said Rosa. "Someone kept trying to hunt me."

"You've got to be careful with hunters in these woods," said Bianca.

"I know," said Rosa, "but the young man firing those arrows should watch it."

"You must not go out again," said Bianca. "I'll go to town later to buy some books. That will divert your attention from him."

"But the thought of Prince Nate occupies my mind," said Rosa, "and it would be intolerable to stay in this room all day."

In the meantime, Nate told Hilbert about the Sawsbuck.

"I had seen a marvelous white Sawsbuck," said Nate. "She escaped me a hundred times, but I must not fail to find her."

"Be careful, Nate," said Hilbert. "You're letting this get to your head. You have got to be careful."

The next day, Rosa, in Sawsbuck form, went back into the woods. Nate went to the woods as well, where he looked around for Rosa. But he could not find her anywhere. He called out to her, singing wondrous poems that he foolishly thought would attract a Sawsbuck, and even tried to find ways to lure it through food. But soon he felt tired, and could not go any longer. So he lay down to rest.

Rosa had reached the spot where Nate was sleeping. She was curious about him, and she approached him. Not knowing the danger that this could lead to, she walked closer to Nate and nuzzled him. This woke him up.

Nate was surprised to see the white Sawsbuck he saw from the previous day. He didn't want it to flee, since he was tired from yesterday's chase. Rosa was tired as well. Rosa often turned her head towards Nate as if she was asking him if he wanted to kill her. Whenever Nate was on the point of coming up on Rosa, she attempted to escape.

"Ah, if only you could understand me," said Nate. "I would love to keep you as a pet, and then you could keep me company. I would love you and care for you."

Rosa bolted, but after going all around the forest, she began to feel tired. When Nate saw her resting, she expected to be taken back. But then Nate cut down some branches, scattered moss and roses on them, and made them into a makeshift couch for Rosa to rest on. He caressed her and hugged her. He fed her grass from time to time.

But as twilight came, Rosa knew that Nate would be surprised if he saw her turn back into a princess, so she fled back to the hut. Nate was surprised when he saw that Rosa was gone. He wondered where she was.

"Where is that Sawsbuck?" he asked. "I thought she liked being around me."

That night, Rosa told Bianca that it was indeed Prince Nate who had been trying to hunt her, and he had given her a fine treatment to some grass. Bianca hoped for the best, since she hoped that this meant that Rosa and Nate could be together.


	5. The Princess

_**A/N:**__ This is the final chapter of this fanfic! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**PART V**

The next day, Princess Rosa, in her Sawsbuck form, set out once more. This time, she took a different route of travel, hoping to get away from Prince Nate. But the cunning Nate took the other route as well, hoping to catch Rosa.

Nate found Rosa in the thickest part of the forest. Rosa had thought herself safe when Nate appeared, and when he saw her, he fired an arrow at her with his bow. He had wounded her in the leg. Rosa fell down, crying because of this violent pain.

The accident was inevitable, for the Fairy of the Spring had intended it to be the turning point of the adventure. But Nate was distressed, and he applied herbs to Rosa's wound to try to heal Rosa. He didn't know what to do.

"You have only yourself to blame, fickle creature," said Nate. " Why did you run away from me? I just wanted to bring you home as a pet."

Rosa did not reply, for she was too scared to have said anything. Nate's eyes began to tear up.

"I am sorry for wounding you," said Nate. "Please forgive me. You'll hate me for it, but I want you to love me, for I love you."

Nate tied Rosa to a tree and went back to the cottage to fetch Hilbert. Rosa was worried, for she wanted to escape very badly, but her attempts at escaping made the ribbons tighter. She was panicking, but then she saw Bianca.

"Oh my!" said Bianca. "I must help Rosa!"

Bianca went to Rosa and untied the knots. It took a while, since there were many knots, but she freed Rosa. Nate then saw Bianca with Rosa.

"Excuse me, madam," said Nate, "but that Sawsbuck is mine, for I wounded her. Please leave me to her."

"Sorry, sir," said Bianca, "but the Sawsbuck is mine first. I would rather lose my life than my Sawsbuck. Come, my little white darling, embrace me." Rosa threw herself on Bianca. Bianca told Rosa to kiss her right cheek, touch her heart, and sigh. Rosa did all of those.

"I give her up to you," said Nate. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," said Bianca.

Bianca took Rosa back to the cottage. When Nate went to the cottage, he asked the old woman who the young lady was. The old woman said that she didn't know. But then Hilbert had a question too.

"Where is her room?" asked Hilbert.

"Her room is right next to yours," said the old woman, "separated by a partition."

Hilbert told Nate this, and Nate began to suspect that Rosa was here.

"Do you think that Rosa could be here?" asked Nate.

"That I cannot tell, sir," said Hilbert, "but I shall take another look to see if it is her. I am going to make a hole to look."

"What useless curiosity," sighed Nate, for his sorrows had returned to him.

"You know," said Hilbert, "the lady who was with the Sawsbuck was the same one I had seen at Rosa's court."

"REALLY?" said Nate. "That means that that Sawsbuck is really Rosa!"

That night, Hilbert made a hole in the wall, and he looked into the other room. He saw Rosa, dressed in a gown of silver brocade, embroidered with gold and emeralds and worked with flowers in red silk. Bianca was wrapping up Rosa's bleeding arm. Rosa looked sad.

"Let me die," said Rosa, "for I cannot continue a wretched life to be a Sawsbuck all day and to not be able to talk to the man of my dreams. If you knew how pathetic the things he said to me, how sweet they sounded, and how noble his manners were, you would pity me even more than you do."

Hilbert ran to get Nate.

"Come quick!" he said. "Rosa is in the next room."

"She is?" said Nate, springing up.

"Yes," said Hilbert. "I'll take you to see her."

Hilbert quickly took Nate to see Rosa through the hole. Nate was surprised, for this was the real Rosa, and not the fake Rosa that he had seen days ago. He was so enamored with her, and was able to convince himself that this was her.

Nate went to knock on Rosa's door. Bianca thought it was the old woman, and when she opened up, she was surprised to see Nate, standing there in all his glory.

"ROSA!" cried Nate, happily throwing himself at Rosa's feet.

"NATE!" cried Rosa.

They were too confused to say anything else, for they had really been enamored with each other since they lay their eyes on each other's portraits. They were able to have an eloquent conversation with each other till they felt too tired. So they went to sleep, and then Rosa woke up the next morning and looked at herself.

"I'm human!" she said. "The spell has been broken!" Indeed it had. Rosa never again became a Sawsbuck, and she went over to Nate to show the good news. Rosa told her story to Nate.

"So," said Nate, "it was you who I had wounded. I am so sorry for everything. How can I make it up to you? I'd die of grief if I'm not forgiven."

Rosa chuckled.

"Don't worry," she said. "I forgive you. The wound is very slight, and this misfortune has only contributed to my happiness."

Nate was very joyous about this. He then told his story, about how Yancy and her mother's treachery caused him great pains, but now he was happy again. But then a loud sound of instruments filled the forest. Nate did not know what happened.

Nate looked outside and saw his father's army, and his father seated in the litter. Nate walked over to them and explained the whole thing. The army thought that Nate was going to lead them against Rosa's father, and indeed Nate saw, in an open coach, Yancy and her mother, tied up.

The king was delighted, and he hugged Nate, and then looked to heaven above. Then he saw Rosa. She had been dressed in the costume of a huntress, with many feathers crowning her head. Bianca was dressed equally resplendent. This was because of Skyla's protection. Skyla had been the old woman in disguise, and she had set up the hut on purpose to help Rosa and Bianca. She had also cured Rosa's wound and dressed her up to see the king.

"And now," said the king, "I will give up my throne and entrust my kingdom to Prince Nate. And Rosa...will you be Nate's queen?"

"I would love to," said Rosa. "Thank you." Rosa then asked for Yancy and her mother to be pardoned, and the two of them were pardoned, and sent home.

And Rosa looked in the sky and saw the palace where the queen had stayed being brought by the riverside being carried to the spot by thousands of Cupids. This was the Fairy of the Spring's palace, for the Fairy of the Spring had bequeathed it to them because she had lost.

Hilbert asked Nate if he could wed Bianca when Nate married Rosa, and Nate agreed to it. And surely enough, a great wedding was held, where Nate married Rosa, and Hilbert married Bianca. The marriage festivities led several months, and the whole world had sung the White Sawsbuck's adventures.

**THE END**


End file.
